La Rose d'Allemagne
by Haymiko
Summary: Une jeune fille tente désespérément de retrouver son frère, disparu après le meurtre de leurs parents  une quète qui va la mener directement vers l'école Cerisier et Orchidées et la pousser à former des liens avec des élèves... aventuresuspenseamour
1. Preface

Voici ma seconde fic. Celle-ci est toute nouvelle (encore en cour d'écriture). Je suis heureuse de vous présenter **"La Rose d'Allemagne", **ma fiction sur Ouran Host Club .  
**genre** : suspence/romance/humour  
**type** : serieux  
**pairings** : Mori/Haruhi , Tamaki/???, pas de twincest sorry "  
**spoiler** : no spoiler, ceci est une histoire totalement en parallèle de l'histoire de base  
**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

**Préface**

Morts, ses parents étaient morts. Ils gisaient devant elle, à côté du corps inconscient de son frère. Le sang coulait, se répendant sur le sol de la ruelle. Elle avait tout vu, absolument tout. La petite allemande n'osait pas bouger, essayant de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve...

Avant que tout cela ne se produise, ils étaient à une soirée mondaine au coeur de Berlin. Tout le gratin était invité, pour un don à une association caritative. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Le père de la petite fille était un grand investisseur, la mère une architecte de renommée mondiale et le frère le futur successeur de son père. La fête se déroula sans embuches. La famille Kirshblaum partit en limousine vers un hotel quatre étoile de la citée, quand le père de famille remarqua quelque chose de bizarre...La voiture n'allait pas vers l'hotel mais partait dans la direction inverse!  
- Chauffeur! Je pense que vous vous êtes trompé d'itinéraire, l'hotel est de l'autre côté de la ville.  
Le conducteur se gara dans une ruelle sombre, puis abaissa la vitre qui le séparait des passagers. Il tenait un pistolet dans sa main! Le père se crispa, la mère hurla, cachant le visage de la petite fille et le frère fronça les sourcils, rompant son inquiétant calme habituel.  
Le visage de l'homme armé était cagoulé, rendant l'identification impossible. Il dit, d'une voix caverneuse:  
- Sortez tous de la voiture.  
Ils sortirent tous les uns après les autres. L'homme leur fit signe de se mettre en ligne, face à lui. Il charga son arme, et la pointa vers le père en disant:  
- Bonsoir Harold.  
- A qui-ai-je l'honneur?  
Le calme du père de la petite fille n'était qu'une facade, car la sueur dégoulinait sur ses tempes. Il attendit la réponse, mais elle ne vint pas. A la place, l'homme avança vers la femme d'Harold et plonga ses yeux dans la mer bleue des ses yeux. Son visage n'était qu'à quelque centimètres de celui de l'homme.  
- Gina... Toujours aussi belle...  
Le frère, qui ne pouvait pas supporter de voir un homme étranger si proche de sa mère, courut vers leur agresseur, puis lui décocha un coup de poing dans la machoire. L'homme esquiva in extremis, puis se décala sur la gauche et donna un coup de crosse au garçon, qui s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient, un filet de sang coulant de son crâne. La petite fille hurla et voulut rejoindre son grand frère, mais sa mère l'en empècha, la retenant de justesse.  
-Alberic... fit la petite dont les larmes commençaient à couler.  
- Tu l'aime ton frère hein? fit le ravisseur, une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.  
Il pointa le canon vers la tête du jeune homme étendu sur le sol. Cette fois s'en était trop, Harold fonça vers l'homme. La petite blondinette hurla a nouveau. La détonation. Le corps de son père tombant sur le sol. Puis un autre coup de feu, touchant à la tête sa mère qui s'afaissa juste à côté de son mari. La petite fille resta là, tétanisée, couverte du sang de sa mère, attendant sa propre fin. Elle vit le canon du pistolet se poser pile entre ses deux yeux, le cliquetis du chargeur... Elle ferma les yeux, elle allait mourir. Pourtant, il semble que sa vie était destinée à continuer. Juste avant que le coup ne parte, une voiture de police vit l'homme qui tenait en joue la petite fille. L'alarme retentit. Le meurtrier sembla hésiter un instant, puis partit en courant. Les policier lui coururent après, laissant la petite fille seule avec les cadavres de ses parents.

Elle tomba a genoux, et leva la tête au ciel. La solitude et la tristesse s'insinuèrent en elle comme un poison froid et meutrier. Comme cet homme. Il avait tout détruit. Les larmes affluèrent enfin à son visage, comme si son corps n'était plus capable de les contenir. Ses cheveux blonds roux, son visage d'enfant et son manteau furent bientôt détrempés par la pluie.Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes avant que la police ne revienne la voir. Ils emportèrent les corps et emmenèrent la petite fille au poste, ou elle décrit absolument tout les détails de ce qu'il c'était passé. Son frère fut emmené à l'hopital puis dut lui aussi faire sa déposition. Il rammena sa soeur chez eux, et la confia a leur gouvernante. Alberic partit aussitôt après pour l'Asie, voulant fuir à tout jamais cette terre de malheur.Enfin, ça c'est ce que croyait tout le monde à l'époque, car il s'avéraqu'il avait engagé un détective privé qui avait mené l'enquète. Il lui apprit que le meurtrier était en fait asiatique. Alberic n'en parla a personne, surement parce qu'il n'aimait pas sa soeur, mais surtout parce qu'il avait toujours été si solitaire. Il ne voulait méler personne à cette histoire.  
Il dit adieu a sa belle deumeure, ainsi qu'à sa soeur. Il la laissa seule avec sa peine, ne voulant en aucun cas l'emmener avec lui. Qui aurait oublié les cris déchirants de la petite allemande, demandant qu'il reste avec elle. Mais il partit...  
Pendant longtemps la une des journeaux fut : **" Rose Kirshblaum, la seule témoin du meurtre de sa famille "**

**_suite dans le chapitre 1 : _Je suis là!  
**

* * *

_Okay, pas encore de trace du club d'hotes mais ça va venir ne vous inquiétez pas . Je suis toute exitée à l'idée de pouvoir lire vos reviews, hésitez pas à dire tout ce qu'il vous plaît, et tout ce qu'il ne vous plaît pas.  
N'OREVOIR!!! _


	2. Je suis là

Voilà la suite!!! C'est un peu la fin du préface avec un petit bout du début véritable de l'histoire :)  
**genre** : suspence/romance/humour  
**type** : serieux  
**pairings** : Mori/Haruhi , Tamaki/???, pas de twincest sorry "  
**spoiler** : no spoiler, ceci est une histoire totalement en parallèle de l'histoire de base  
**combien de chaps?** : je dirais entre une vingtaine et une trentaine  
**et ?** : get the cool... get the cool shoeshine... (ptdr aucun rapport avec la semoule xD)  
**BONNE LECTURE!!!**

* * *

**I. Je suis là ...  
**

Bien du temps c'était écoulé depuis ce jour. Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix ans que Rose était orpheline. Le temps l'avait transformée en une jolie jeune fille. Elle avait toujours les cheuveux de couleur blonde/rousse, d'immenses yeu vert d'eau mais quelques taches de rousseur avaient apparues sur ses pomettes et elle semblait avoir hérité de l'air triste de sa mère. Elle portait ses cheuveux lâchés, certaines mèches bouclant doucereusement pour former de belles anglaises. Elle était vraiment jolie, si bien que la plupart des garçons autour d'elle lui demandaient ses faveurs les uns après les autres. Cepandant, elle restait bien insensible à leurs demandes, trop prise par ses propres problèmes pour en affronter d'autres. Alberic était partit depuis si longtemps déjà, qu'elle commençait à se demander s'il était mort lui aussi. Cette pensée la rendait encore plus triste que ce qu'elle n'était. Elle voulait absolument le retrouver, juste pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Sa gouvernante, Agatha l'avait élevée comme sa propre fille. Elle la voyait souvent sourire et rire, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle cachait un profond désespoir. Elle aurait tout fait pour la revoir sourire, faire un véritable sourire... Donc elle proposa à la jeune allemande d'engager un détective privé pour retrouver son frère. Rose avait paru enchantée à l'idée d'avoir enfin des nouvelles de son frère, et accepta sans attendre. Les deux femmes dénichèrent le meilleur détective d'Osaka, et l'engagèrent sur le champ. Elles lui donnèrent des photos d'Alberic de lorsqu'il avait 19 ans (ou juste avant qu'il s'en alle) et attendirent patiemment une réponse, une photo, une information, quoi que se soit pour retrouver Alberic.

Deux mois passèrent, puis un jour, le téléphone sonna dans le manoir. Agatha décrocha:- Vous êtes bien au Manoir Kirshblaum, que puis-je pour vous? ... ... ... Je vois... Je vais la chercher.  
La femme grimpa quatres à quatres les marches de l'escalier, et entra dans un grand fracas dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, qui lisait un magasine releva la tête, et sut immédiatement, rien qu'en regardant le visage d'Agatha, qu'il y avait quelque chose en rapport avec son frère bien aimé.  
- Ligne deux, mademoiselle.  
Rose prit le téléphone de sa table de nuit et le porta à son oreille avec un air décidé. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et laissèrent s'échapper un petit soupir comme avant un effort.  
- Ici Rose Kirshblaum, quelle est la raison de votre appel? demanda-t-elle, un air de deux airs. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose? ... ...  
La voix parlait à l'autre bout du fil. Rose se leva, et scruta le paysage qui s'étendait sous ses fenêtres. Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres, toujours attentive aux paroles du détective. Une larme coula sur sa joue, roula sur sa fine machoire et finit sa course sur son pull.  
- Mademoiselle... fit Agatha, inquiète.  
La jeune fille lui fit signe de se taire, et conclut la conversation :  
- Merci, votre travail est terminé, je virerais l'argent sur votre compte. Au revoir.  
Elle se retourna vers la fenêtre. La gouvernante s'approcha d'elle et demanda, troublée:  
- Qu'y a-t-il? Mademoiselle... Ils l'ont retrouvé?  
- Non...  
La jeune fille se retourna, et la gouvernante put voir son visage rayonnant, perdu entre rire et larmes  
- ... mais il a trouvé quelqu'un qui sait peut-être ou il est!  
La gouvernante lui sourit. Rose semblait si heureuse... La jeune fille tomba dans les bras de sa gouvernante, murmurant en allemand les mots qui scelleraient à jamais son avenir:  
- Il n'as pas pu lui extorquer la moindre information. C'est une personne très haut placée, donc en surveillance permanente. Heureusement, il a un fils, un lycéen dans une école privée au Japon. Peut-être que si je le rencontrais, et que je formpais des "liens avec lui je...  
- Je ne permettrais pas que vous partiez en terre inconnue seule. La dernière fois que quelqu'un est parti de se foyer, il n'est plus jamais revenu. Je refuse de vous laisser partir.  
- Je te comprends... Agatha... Mais il faut que je parte! Ce sera sûrement ma dernière chance de revoir Alberic. Je ne te supplie pas de me laisser partir, je te l'ordonne. Je ne suis pas prête à renoncer, pas maintenant que j'entrevois l'espoir...  
Agatha la salua, aquiescant dans un sourire triste.  
- Je vais chercher votre valise?  
- Oui je te pries, je prends le jet privé. Appelle le commandant de bord et dis lui de tenir l'appareil prêt le plus rapidement possible. Je pars pour le Japon se soir!!!

Une dizaine d'heures de vol plus tard, la jeune allemande posait le pieds sur le sol japonais, à Osaka. Son frère était sur cette île, elle en était sûre. Plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à présent, son destin était en marche. A l'aeroport, on lui demanda son billet. Elle le sorta de sa poche, mais un second papier en sortit avec. Elle donna le billet à l'hotesse, puis se baissa pour ramasser le papier, qui était en fait une photo. Elle représentait son père, sa mère, Alberic et elle même, tous avaient l'air si heureux... Un sourire imperceptible naquit sur ses lèvres. Rose murmura dans un souffle :  
- Je suis là...

**_suite au prochain chapitre :_ le lycée cerisier et orchidées**

* * *

Ca y est!!! une partie de l'intrique est enfin plantée!!! Je préviens, ceci n'est PAS un mary sue (type de fic ou l'auteur s'identifie au personnage et ou il se rends beau, fort et intelligent), Rose a aussi des défauts mais je les développerais plus tard. Bon, comme vous l'avez sûrement compris, le lycéen en question est à "ceriser et orchidées" (pour la petite note, kirshblaum est une déformation du mot allemand kirshbaum qui veut dire cerisier hihihihi). Les questions que vous vous posez maintenant sont très certainement : 

1) mais qui est ce lycéen?  
2) qu'as-t-il en rapport avec Alberic, le frêre de Rose?  
3) comment va-t-elle rencontrer le cercle d'hotes? (petit indice, le psycopathe du mal soussigné Kyoya va pas mal aider )

Bon, a partir de maintenant, on va principalement s'occuper des persos du manga originel, donc il va y avoir plus de gags et de bonne humeur ( parce que à ce train là, je vais être responsable d'un mélodrame à la victor hugo... so happy, n'est-ce pas? xD) A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre : D !!!


	3. Le lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées

_Voici enfin un peu de gaïté parce que là on frôlait la tragédie gecque .  
genre : suspence/romance/humour  
type : serieux  
pairings : Mori/Haruhi , Tamaki/???, pas de twincest sorry "  
spoiler : no spoiler, ceci est une histoire totalement en parallèle de l'histoire de base  
combien de chaps: je dirais entre une vingtaine et une trentaine  
et : dsl pour le fait que je ne publie pas beaucoup de fics ses derniers temps, mais j'essaie de prendre de l'avance dans l'écriture.  
**BONNE LECTURE!!!**_

* * *

**II. Le Lycée Cerisiers et Orchidées**

Haruhi soupira. Comment voulez-vous rester concentré quand le professeur est aussi intéressant que la collection de produits pour prolétaires de Tamaki? Pas facile-facile... Le professeur continuais son cours d'anglais, faisant remuer ses dents pouries et déchaussées au grés de ses phrases, abordant l'un des aspects les plus ennuyeux de la grammaire anglaise... Tout les élèves appelaient se professeur à calvicie impressionnante, Mr Fossile.  
Hikaru et Kaoru, eux, dormaient carrément, affalés sur leurs cahiers. Comme le prof est aussi myope qu'une taupe, je pense qu'ils ont trouvés la bonne technique pour éviter la fossilisation du cerveau, pensa Haruhi en souriant légèrement. Et puis, ça n'étais pas un peu de calme qui allais la perturber.  
La semaine précédente, le cercle d'hotes avait organisé une chasse au trésor dans le château. Les clientes qui trouvaient la bonne réponse à toutes les questions avaient droit à un "rendez-vous magique avec l'un des membres du cercle au choix. Evidemment, l'effervessence du côté des jeunes filles était telle que certaines avaient carrément engagé des scientifiques pour les aider à résoudre les énigmes...  
Les cours se passaient comme d'habitude, mais un nouvel évènement vint troubler sa journée. La pause sonna vers 10h. Hikaru et Kaoru sortirent de leur torpeur et allèrent se poster près de la fenêtre. Ils regardaient dehors sans rien dire tandis que Haruhi mangeais conscieusement une banane(les fruits, c'est bon pour la santé avait dis son père). Une élève entra dans la salle et s'assit à la table ou il y avait le plus de monnde entrain de discuter.  
- Hey, vous savez quoi? J'ai une info de première main, j'ai entendu un entretien dans la salle du secrétartiat quand je suis allée chercher mon sac que j'avais oublié dans la salle de conférence.  
- Vas-y raconte, fit Kaoru qu'à demi intéressé.  
La fille prit un air fier et dit avec un ton suffisemment élevé pour que la totalité de la classe entende:  
- Le lycée va aceuillir un invité étranger. J'ai entendu que c'était un individu de classe A. Il va arriver vers l'heure du déjeuner.  
- De classe A? Mais tu sais que cette classe est réservée aux princes, princesses et enfant de PDG de firmes internationale? fit Kazukiyo, le délégué de classe.  
- Je le sais.  
Les murmures s'élevèrent dans la classe. Haruhi se demandais pourquoi tout le monde était tant époustouflé par cette nouvelle. Après tout, ce n'étais qu'un garçon étranger qui venait passer un trimestre à Ouran...  
_Ah, ses bourges..._

_  
_La matinée continua normalement(malgrès les élucubrations sur le nom de la personne qui était sencée arriver) jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. On avait tout entendu, y compris le fait que cet étranger était venu pour racheter l'école ou s'emparer d'un trésor caché dans les locaux.  
- HARUHIIIIIIIIIIIII! hurla quelqu'un à travers le réfectoire.  
La jeune fille eut a peine le temps de se retourner qu'elle vit Tamaki lui fonçer dessus, lui sauter sur les genoux et la serrer contre lui. Elle parut surprise et reprit l'air dédaigneux qu'elle prenait habituellement lorsque Tamaki partait dans son délire  
- HARUHI! Tu m'as TELLEMENT manqué!!! cria-t-il dans les tympans de la jeune fille.  
- Tamaki, ça ne fais que trois heures que l'on ne s'est pas vus. Lâche-moi, répliqua Haruhi au tac au tac.  
L'univers de Tamaki se brisa(encore ), et il partit se réfugier dans un coin sombre en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Kyoya arriva lui aussi (il faut dire qu'il avait eu la méga flemme de courir après Ze King, et puis à quoi bon...), tenant son carnet fétiche.  
- Le revoila qui fuit la lumière... fit-il avec désintérêt avec un léger signe de tête vers le blondinet qui se recroquevillait sous la table.  
De leur côté, Hikaru et Kaoru discutaient allègrement de l'arrivée du nouvel élève dans l'établissement tout en essayant de mâcher leurs blancs de poulet (à un million de yen la pièce bien sur).  
- Je pense que ce sera un prince d'europe. Le genre de type qui mange du caviar blanc au petit déjeuner et qui porte des vestes en tweed. Le plus marrant ça va être de voir les filles se battre pour les faveurs d'un ringard, mâchouilla Kaoru.  
- Il va falloir commencer à disperser des rumeurs à son sujet. Tu dis quoi d'une grave maladie qui fait qu'il transpire beaucoup, répondit Hikaru.  
- Totalement machiavélique! firent-ils en coeur  
Les jumeaux explosèrent de rires. Tamaki réapparut soudainement de sous la table et regarda avec intérêt les deux rouquins(et ignorant en même temps Hani et Mori qui arrivaient).  
- Quoi? un nouvel élève?  
- Ouais, répondirent à l'unisson les jumeaux. Il parait que c'est un classe A. Il intégrera forcément l'une de nos classes.  
Il y eut comme un éclair de génie dans l'esprit de Tamaki, un peu pareil que si on avait éclairé avec une ampoule le désert de son cerveau.  
- Maman! Imagine un peu! Un jeune prince maghrébin, au teint hâlé et aux yeux clairs! Quelle magnifique idée! Donner de la diversité de notre cercle (au Japon, les personnes halées sont considérées comme pauvres)!  
Kyoya ne répondit pas aux élucubrations de son camarade et contina de manger son repas. Hani, la bouche pleine, s'essuya avec sa serviette et fit d'une voix étouffée:  
- Tama-kun, tu sais, c'est pas sur que ce soit...

Soudain, les volets électriques du réfectoire s'éteignirent. Paf! Monsieur Suo(papa du blond xD), le directeur du conseil de l'école était apparu en haut de l'escalier, au centre de la lumière d'un projecteur. D'ou il sort ce projecteur, pensa Haruhi définitivement convaincue des goûts partagés de Tamaki et son père pour la mise en scène.  
- Chers élèves, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous annoncer la venue d'un nouvel élève parmis nous. Je me doute que la rumeur a déjà circulé depuis se matin, et j'ai choisi d'officialiser l'évènement. Dans un esprit de resserrement des liens japo-allemands, j'ai la joie d'aceuillir l'héritier de la famille Kirshblaum dans notre magnifique école et ainsi...  
- Kirshblaum? fit Kyoya, interloqué.  
- Qu'y a-t-il? fit, Tama-kun.  
- La famille Kirshblaum est l'une des plus anciennes et plus riches maisons d'Allemagne, commença Hani. Le seul problème c'est que le groupe est indirectement dirigé par leur plus jeune héritier. En plus il ne s'agit pas d'une simple petite entreprise familiale, mais des plus grands maniats de la bourse dans les domaines de l'agroalimentaire, de l'armement, de la sidérurgie et des nouvelles technologies.  
- Un adolescent à la tête d'une entreprise de cette taille doit être très influent, ajouta Mori.  
- Je me demande à quoi ressemble cette personne... murmura Haruhi.  
Le père de Tamaki continuais son intermianble discours, retenant l'attention grace au suspence qu'il faisait durer et non pas à la mise en scène franchement grotesque du point de vue d'Haruhi. Un projecteur diffusait un diaporama sur la grandeur de la famille et la puissance économique de l'Allemagne. La présentation dura encore un peu, puis arriva l'instant fatidique...  
- ...je ne veux pas empiéter un peu plus sur le temps de repas de nos chers élèves, donc je vais maintenant vous présenter le nouvel investisseur majoritaire de notre école : Rose Kirshblaum.  
- Une fille? s'étonna Hani.  
Les membres du cercle d'hôtes se décomposèrent à la vitesse de la lumière, sous le coup de la révélation (comme à peu près le reste des élèves présents, je pense). Tamaki écarquilla les yeux, émerveillé par la sailhouette qui avançait vers la lumière. Un pieds, puis une jambe, puis tout un corps apparut dans la lumière.  
Elle n'avais pas encore revêtu l'uniforme de l'école et portait une magnifique robe de satin vert d'eau dont la taille était marquée par un gros noeud noir sur une bande de la même couleur, portée sur un jean et une paire de chaussures à petit talon de couleur noire. Dans sa main, elle tenait un petit sac pochette assortit à sa robe. Son teint était pâle, sa chevelure mordorée tombait dans une belle cascade désordonnée sur ses épaules.  
Les membres du cercle la regardaient intensément, tandis qu'elle s'approchait du micro. Haruhi n'avait jamais vu cette personne, mais tout de suite quelque chose la frappa chez-elle. Malgrès son sourire, ses yeux demeuraient tristes et pleins d'amertume. Les autres la regardaient avec admiration, après tout, elle était l'hôte de l'école.  
Rose prit le micro, et commença dans un japonais approximatif:  
- Je suis honorée de faire partie de cette école, bien plus que vous avez dits être honorés de ma visite; tout simplement car pour moi, le lycée Cerisier et Orchidées est la école du Japon, et sûrement du monde.  
La jeune fille s'inclina respectueusement en réponse aux applaudissements, et partit derrière le directeur du conseil de l'école. La lumière revint et les discussions reprirent de plus belle. Tamaki suivait toujours cette allemande du regard, avec une étrange impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

* * *

_suite au prochain chapitre : Infiltration: OK.  
_

Ohayo! Watashi wo Kirshblaum Rosu desu Salut! Je suis Rose Kirshblaum  
Au prochain chapitre, Rose intègre sa nouvelle classe, mais laquelle? Une de terminale, de première ou de seconde? héhé suspence suspence... Je pense que vous avez remarqué que je met des pitits commentaires entre "()" parce que je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, puis que serait Ouran Host Club sans les toutes pitites remarques de Bisco Hatori (meuh naaaan, je ne me prends pas du tout pour elle TT).  
Sinon, pour revenir à nos moutons(mhihi imaginez Mori en mouton haymiko morte de rire), on parlera bien moins de Rose dans le prochain chapitre, cependant ne vous inquiétez pas on y reviendra plus tard .  
**Reviews pleazzz!!!**

**a+++! Haymiko **


End file.
